The Life and Times of Ashley Price
by converse-junkie
Summary: Ashley Price is the new girl in town. Being an army brat, she moves constantly, but will she want to move after she meets Rodrick Heffley?


**Ok, so I know I haven't updated any of my stories in forever. I don't know what happened. I just can't figure out anything for those fics. Now, I'm not completely quitting them. If I can think up more chapters then I'll write. It sucks though because I have the storylines in my head, but I just can't get them on paper. **

**Anyway, I just saw Diary of a Wimpy Kid and I thought Rodrick was major cute. I read the 2 fics (one of the movie version and one on the book version) of him with an Oc. This chapter just came to me. It didn't take me long to write and it just clicked. I've decided I would just post this chapter for kicks and if it turns into something, it turns into something. More than likely though I am going to update this eventually. Rodrick in the movie was just that cute. **

**Again, sorry for not updating my other 2 stories. I'll get to them when I can. **

**-Converse-Junkie. **

_**Ashley Pov**_

Being the new kid sucked. Don't let anyone tell you different. Everything was so new. A new school, new teachers, new people, everything. It was completely different.

When you're the new kid, you're just the random stranger that was thrown into an already organized society. This society included social classes: jocks, geeks, emos, nerds, art freaks, drama queens, etc. The kids have already established their cliques and you're the new meat who has to fit into one or another or face social suicide.

Being the new kid is especially hard if you're me: Ashley Price the Army brat. The girl who didn't stay in one town for long. The longest I've stayed in one place was for an entire school year. Five years and 14 moves, but hey, it could've been a hell of a lot worse. I could be over seas in some third world country that spoke a language I hadn't even heard of.

I was walking to my first period junior math class when my body hit something hard and I ended up crashing to the ground with my books and papers everywhere.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I snapped. I went to pick up my stuff and saw the person I'd bumped into bend down to help me. Sighing, I decided to apologize for my bitchy-ness. "Listen, sorry for snapping at you. It's been a bad morning, and school hasn't even started yet."

The guy shrugged and handed me my stuff. "Don't worry about it. Must suck being the new girl."

Forcing out a humorless laugh, I answered. "You have no idea." The boy smirked and stood up, offering me a hand. I took it as he helped me up and shook it.

"I'm Rodrick Heffley." By now, I had finally gotten a good look at the boy. He had brown hair that was in disarray everywhere, and brown, expressive eyes that were lined with black eyeliner. Rodrick was tall, probably around six foot, and wore black skinny jeans with a band T shirt and skater shoes.

Smirking myself, I shook his hand gently.

"Ashley Price."

_**Rodrick's Pov**_

School had started last week and things were going pretty good. I woke up, terrorized the twerp, got ready and went to school, had band practice, and went back to terrorizing the twerp again. Life was good.

Apparently we were supposed to get a new girl today. Big whoop. Everyone's been talking about it. It's been a while since we'e had fresh meat. This would either be great for the chick or would destroy her. Personally, I was going for destruction.

I was walking down the hall to my first period when I ran into someone. The little someone crashed to the floor and her stuff scattered the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she snapped at me. I rolled my eyes, though the girl couuldn't see,and went to help her with her stuff. I heard her sigh and apologize for yelling at me. I simply shrugged.

"Don't worry about it."I replied. "Must suck being the new girl." She laughed without humor and answered: "You have no idea." I stood up giving her stuff to her and held out a hand to help her up. Once she was on her feet, I was stunned.

This girl was practically model worthy. Her thick blonde hair had blue highlights in it and went down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were the same color as her highlights, electric blue, but they had a ring of black around the edges. I didn't know if she wore make up or not, but her skin was flawless and a nice ivory color, with rosy cheeks and pouting, pink lips. She was tall, only a few inches shorted than me and slender. Her fitted blue jeans and black long sleeved shirt seemed to emphasize her perfect body.

Regaining my composure, I shook her hand lightly.

"I'm Rodrick Heffley."The new new seemed to pause for a second before shaking my hand and smirking.

"Ashley Price"

**Press the Review button. You know you want to. **


End file.
